


You Don't Know Him

by littlefrog1025



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson goes to Isaac's house and ends up meeting Camden Lahey's acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GumybearsKim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumybearsKim/gifts).



> For GumybearsKim, who wanted some Jackson x Camden Lahey action (re: smut).

* * *

Jackson grumbles to himself as he climbs out of his car and stalks up to Isaac’s front door. This carpooling situation is on his last nerve. Yesterday, he had to pick up Kira, who spilled Skittles all over the console. The day before, it was Scott, from Deaton’s clinic. As soon as the puppy-faced boy jumped into the Porsche, Jackson could smell every animal that had crossed his path all morning. Last week, Liam decided to eat a burrito for breakfast and spent the whole ride farting non-stop until they got to Derek’s loft.

Suffice it to say, Jackson hated carpooling, but he had to, as per his Alpha’s orders to ensure other pack members who don’t/can't drive, get to the pack’s weekly meeting on-time.

Isaac had never ridden with Jackson before, so the werewolf was oddly curiously as to what hell the blonde-haired beta would unleash onto his precious car.

He had rules: No eating. No drinking. No smoking. Don’t touch the radio. Don’t touch the window. Don’t adjust the seat. No pets. Make sure your shoes are clean; if they are not, remove them before getting in the car. Do not put anything on top of the car. Hold your bookbag in your lap. Do not distract the driver.

No one listens to the rules. Except Boyd. Who only rode with him once, then never again after that, choosing instead to hitch a ride with Stiles. Which Jackson will never admit bothered him bit.

He rings the doorbell, then hears movement inside. _The sound of feet hurrying down the stairs…_ The door opens. “Hey.”

“Um, hey. Is Isaac here?”

Camden. Camden Lahey, in nothing but a big, white fluffy towel around his waist. Arms and abs dripping wet.

“You a friend or something?”

“Or something. I’m supposed to be picking him up.”

Camden’s face turns curious. He steps aside and let’s Jackson in, then closes the door. “Picking him up for what?”

“This thing we do,” Jackson says evasively.

“Oh… Right. Okay,” Camden says with a sly grin.

“What? Dude, no! It’s not like that! We’re just friends or something.”

“You don’t know if you’re friends or not with my little brother?”

“Well… We’re in this club together, and we meet on Fridays, but I don’t, you know, normally hang out with him or anything.”

“Why not? Isaac’s funny, and kind of sweet. He was especially adorable when we were kids. Girls used to fawn all over him at the park.”

“I just don’t hang out with a lot of people, okay? Is he here? You want to go and put some clothes on and let him know I’m here?”

Camden chuckles, grinning at Jackson, all predatory and knowing.

“Isaac’s not here.”

“Are you fucking with me? I told him I’d be here at six. Where is he?”

“Uh…some kid named Scott, I think? Yeah. Said he was going to Scott’s house.”

“I’m going to kill him. I don’t need people fucking around on my time, alright. I didn’t have to come and get him, but I’m here now and it’s rude as fuck for him not to be.”

“Jesus, dude. Clam down.”

Jackson ignores him and pulls his cellphone form his backpocket. He calls Isaac. “I said six o’clock, remember…? Yeah, ‘Oh, shit’ is right. What are you doing at McCall’s…? Video games?! You don’t even like video games…! Just get here, dude… No, I’m not going to pick you up from Scott’s house! You were supposed to be _here_ , so get _here_!”

Jackson hangs up.

“You’re pretty wound up for a 16 year old, man. I’ve done two tours in Iraq and I’m not nearly as stressed out as you. Chill the fuck out.”

“I’m not stressed. And don’t tell me to 'chill the fuck out'.”

“You need to get laid,” Camden grumbles.

“I heard that. I get plenty of action. Thanks for the concern.”

“I doubt it given your ridiculous behavior and drama queen antics.”

“I have a girlfriend.”

Camden cocks an eyebrow at him. “Do you now?”

“Yes. Lydia.”

“You leave her out in the car or something?”

“No. She didn’t come with me this time.”

“Why?”

“You know, you’re kind of nosy.”

Camden laughs. “Isaac says the same thing sometimes. Sorry. Didn’t mean to pry. Just thought you were full of shit.”

“I’m not. I do have a girlfriend. She’s just not here. We’re, like…on a break.”

Camden takes a seat in the ugly, brown Lazy-Boy across from where Jackson is standing. His towel rides up his thighs a bit. Just at a hint of what might be under there...

Jackson hears a loud thudding from somewhere. It’s right in his ear and pulsing.

His heartbeat.

“That doesn’t sound good. Why are you on a break?”

“We just are. No big deal. We’ve been on a break before.”

“Well, I personally think being so serious with someone while you’re in high school is kind of dumb. You’re young. You’re supposed to have fun, sow your oats. Being tied down at sixteen is kind of counterproductive in my opinion.”

“I’m not tied down.”

“I know. You’re on a break,” he grins, feeling proud of himself.

“Do you and Isaac have some sort of defect that makes you think you’re funnier than you actually are? If so, I wouldn’t mind if you went ahead a turned it off right now.”

“That…was lame. Like really lame. So lame my teeth hurt. I take it you’re not the funny one in your little club.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I don’t need to be funny. I’ve got a lot more going for me.”

“You know that someone can be both funny and have a host of other good qualities, too, right? Like Isaac’s friend, Stiles. The one that’s dating Derek Hale.”

Jackson chuckles. “There are so many things wrong with what you just said.”

“Like, smart-ass?”

“First, Stiles is a spaz. He’s smart, but that’s about it.”

“I think Derek Hale would disagree.”

“And that’s another thing: he and Derek are not dating.”

“That’s what Isaac said. He said they were in love with each other.”

“That’s different from them dating. I mean, yeah, the way they go at each other and all the raging pheromones between them stinks up the entire room when they do, but they’re not, like, together.”

“Eh. It’s matter of time then. I knew Derek in high school. He’s got a fight, then fuck kind of game when it comes to somebody he really likes. From what you and Isaac have said, and what I saw at the library that one day, it’s only a matter of time before he and Stiles explode their emotions all over each other.”

Jackson scoffs. “I don’t even thing Derek is gay, or leans that way.”

“Didn’t you just exaggerate that his ‘raging pheromones stink up the entire room’? He clearly feels some type of way about Stiles if it’s that obvious to someone as self-indulgent as you.”

“I worry about myself because who else is going to? And maybe that’s just how he gets when he’s pissed off.”

Camden shrugs with a secretive, reminiscent smirk on his face…

Jackson smells mint in the air. _Arousal._ “Oh, my God. You hooked up with Derek in high school!”

Camden shrugs. “No big deal. We made out at a party our Freshman year. And I might’ve jerked him off. This was way before Paige though.”

“Paige?”

“If you know Derek and don’t know about Paige, then it’s definitely not my business to tell.” Camden stands, turning to head upstairs—

“Wait. Where are you going? Tell me more about Derek.”

“Why? You got a little crush on Stiles’ boyfriend?”

“Not his boyfriend and no. Derek doesn’t say much. About himself. He’s a dick, and kind of…”

“Closed off? Wouldn’t you be if a woman manipulated you sexually when you were a teenager, then killed our whole family? I think he’s got a right to be a bit of a dick, _and_ closed off, don’t you?”

He does. But Jackson wouldn’t ever admit to anyone having more man-pain than him. Especially Camden, who's already prejudging him. “Whatever.”

“Look, kid, I don’t know what your story is, why you have this giant chip on your shoulder, but somewhere along the way you’re going to have to realize that other people have shit, too, and there are some people out there with bigger problems than what’s going on with you.”

Jackson steps close to him. Right in his face. “Don’t call me ‘kid’. And it’s not nice to compare tragedies.”

“What’s tragic about a Porsche… _kid_?”

Jackson takes to swing at Camden, but Camden’s got him on his back in 3 seconds flat! He straddles Jackson, arms in his hold so he can’t hit him.

“Get off me. Now,” Jackson grits between his teeth.

“You going to behave,” Camden teases.

Camden may be a marine, but Jackson is a werewolf. He only got the better of him because he was taken by surprise. Jackson could easily turn this situation around, have Camden screaming in pain. He should…but he’s Isaac’s brother. Not to mention, Derek would kill him for revealing his supernatural abilities to an “outsider.”

“…Yes,” he snarls reluctantly.

“Good.” Camden releases Jackson’s arms from his hold.

“You can get off me, too.”

Camden stares long and hard at Jackson, right in his crystal blue eyes… He leans down hesitantly.

“What are you doing?”

“Relax, alright. I’m just going to…” Camden’s lips reach Jackson’s in a light, velvety kiss.

He should push him off. He should _really_ push him off, snarling wildly and growling at him; Derek’s reprimand be damned. _Who the fuck did Camden Lahey think he was anyway?_ He’s done nothing but insult the werewolf, poke fun at him, make assumptions, then flatten him in one single combat move. So, just who the fuck did he think he was to put his soft, plush lips on Jackson?

Jackson’s hand rises, finding Camden’s hair. He cards his fingers through it, still a little damp from his shower. Jackson can smell that minty scent of arousal waft of his skin, along with the new bar of Irish Spring soap he used to wash himself. There’s a flowery, citrus smell coming from his hair, and his mouth taste sticky, and sugary, like bubble gum.

Camden deepens the tentative kiss and Jackson feels his wolf grow wild.

The marine hauls them both up to their feet with a quick strength that has Jackson’s erection at full mast. His lips are back on Jackson’s mouth, kissing him impatiently. He drops the towel around his waist, letting it sink to the hardwood floor and pool at his feet.

Jackson chances a look at Camden’s cock, leaking precum at the shiny tip, standing at attention, all beet red and angry, as Camden takes Jackson’s jacket off and sucks on his neck.

Jackson’s knees go weak, but Camden’s got him in massive arms, holding him close and biting at his throat.

He’s never done this before. Not for a lack of trying though. The last and final time being his attempt to get Danny to make out with him when they were horny, desperate freshman. After that came Lydia, so his foray into homosexuality stalled while he was with the banshee, but now, that they’re on a break…

Jackson pushes Camden into an armchair and gets to his knees. He wraps his hand tightly around the base of Camden’s dick.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t tell me how you do it. Don’t push on my head, or touch my hair. Don’t fuck my mouth. And I swallow so it’s fine.” They’re not his rules, so much as they’re Lydia’s rules for when she used to suck _him_ off.

He licks one long, hot stripe from the base to the tip and the soldier digs his nails into the armrest.

Jackson smirks. Good thing he’s always paid attention to when Lydia’s does it for him.

His mouth closes around the salty tasting shaft, and he sinks down, as far as his gag reflex will let him go. The juxtaposition of something so rock hard, but smooth, makes his dick twitch in his designer jeans.

Camden is lewd moans and tough groans.

Jackson pulls back up, then down. Repeating the motion slowly, allowing himself to adjust, process, how he wants to continue. Lydia always fondles his balls. So, he moves a hand to the hairy sack and receives a deep moan for the effort.

He can tell Camden is trying to not pull on his hair. Jackson thinks he might like it, but it’s his first time ever giving head to a guy, so he’s not going to go crazy with everything right out the gate.

He keeps a steady rhythm, sucking hard and drooling, keeping his mouth wet. His teeth drag a couple times, but Camden only hisses a bit then moans right after.

Odd what some men like and some don’t. Jackson hated when Lydia slipped and her teeth scraped him.

His other hand works the shaft while he sucks intently at the tip. Camden is breathing heavy, moaning loudly, and trying to stay planted in his seat so he doesn’t fuck into Jackson’s mouth.

Rules, you know?

“Jesus. That feels good…”

Jackson lets his hand follow his mouth, jerking him in-time with sucking him off.

“Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck…” Camden grabs at Jackson’s shoulders. Fingers curled into his shirt. It’s not his hair, so he can’t complain. Too much.

Jackson’s rhythm speeds up, taking Camden as far into his mouth as he can go, gagging and spitting all over his cock.

“ _Shitshitshitshit Shiiiiiiiiiit_!”

Camden’s exclamation gives Jackson ample warning for the runnel of cum spurting into his mouth and down his hand as he continues stroking and sucking him through his orgasm.

It’s a little salty. Pungent. With a yolk like texture. He’s always wanted to know, and now he does.

Camden yanks him up to his feet, unzips his jeans and pulls Jackson's dick out. In four strokes, the beat wolf is coming all over Camden's mouth and chin.

Camden pulls him down, kissing the fuck out him, mixing their cum and tasting one another.

_Swift footsteps. Heavy breathing. A familiar scent growing closer. Isaac._

Jackson breaks their kiss. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Isaac.”

Camden breaks from the chair. He grabs the towel off the floor and cleans his face. Jackson cleans his and wipes his hands on it, too. Camden wraps it around his body.

“Hey. Let me know the next time you and your girlfriend are on a break.” Camden winks then heads upstairs.

_Asshole._

Jackson grabs his jacket and rushes outside. He hurries into his car. He spots Isaac in the rearview mirror. He turns the keys in the ignition as the scarf-wearing werewolf climbs into the passenger seat.

“Seriously, Jackson?! You made me come all the way home just to drive me to Derek’s place?!”

“I’m supposed to pick you up. You flaked and forgot. I held up my end of the situation and committed, you should be considerate enough to hold up yours.”

“Scott was going with Allison. I could have gone with them.”

“Is that really a car ride you want to third wheel it in?”

Isaac thinks a moment about the schmoopy, fluffy feelings Scott and Allison vomit all over each other, and shook his head. “God, no.”

“My point exactly.”

“We’re late though.”

“Not really. I drive fast anyway.”

“Whatever.” Isaac tugs on his seat belt. “Why didn’t you wait inside the house? I think Camden’s home.”

Jackson shrugs. Not touching that question with a ten foot pole. Isaac would be able to tell he’s lying with any answer he gives.

But Isaac starts sniffing, face scrunched up, looking completely unpleasant. “What…? Ew. It smells in here…like…sex.” Isaac eyes him with an accusing stare.

“What I do in my chair is my own business.”

“With who,” Isaac asks, bright and curious.

Jackson smirks. “You wouldn’t know him.” He revvs the engine, turns into the street, and zooms through the stop sign at the corner.


End file.
